An interview with an Uke
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: ask mello any question you want while matt gets extremly annoyed
1. Ask a question

Lilly: its Lilly here with an interview with two of your favorite Death Note characters, Matt and Mello!

Matt: *plays video games* whatever

Mello: *glares at camera* why the hell am I here?

Lilly: to answer the nice fangirls' questions

Matt: *eyes widen drops game* fangirls! Where!

Mello: if anyone I'm the one who should be afraid you know how they stalk me

Matt: Stalk US!

Lilly:… anyway send in your questions and we'll answer them. Please hurry before these two kill me.

* * *

><p>okay please send in your questions in reviews quickly<p> 


	2. Siberia

Lilly: Hello and we're back with another segment of An Interview with an Uke! Thankfully, both of them refrained from murdering me! Any way we got our first set of questions from Laneail Laneail: Hello. I would love for dear Mello to answer this question. What is one thing you love about Matt that you just can't help but to have iteveryday? Such as kiss, his touch, hugs, etc. And why? Mello: Why dose everyone think we're dating?

Lilly: aren't you?

Mello: NO!

Matt: then what was that weekend in Siberia?

Mello:….-_- UNEXISTENT REMEMBER! WHAT HAPPENS IN SIBERIA STAYS IN SIBEIRA!

Matt: I'm pretty sure that's Vages

Lilly: that doesn't answer the question. *takes Mello's chocolate* if you don't answer the question you can't has it!

Mello:… nothing

Matt: Q_Q I feel so unloved

Lilly: well it appears **somebody** won't cooperate so I'm afraid we can't answer that question so it's a good thing you have another one, sorry. Laneail: oh and if possible may I also ask Matt, if he would like to respond another question of mine?I have noticed in the episode where you appear waiting inside your car fromall those bodyguards of Takada, you seemed to be in great shape. As in yourstriped shirt outlines your muscles, so perhaps you do work out as well ordoes it comes from all those video games playing?" Matt: doesn't everybody's body just naturally look like this?

Lilly: not where I come from, no. but believe me I wish.

Matt: oh really cause all I do is lounge around and play video games, and **not go to Siberia with a certain blond boy that REALLY LOOKS LIKE A CHICK!**

Mello: **LALALA! I'm ignoring you! LALALA!**

Lilly: SHUT UP! Anyway I hope we managed to answer your questions Laneail next we have a few from Menamse. Now be nice and answer them this time

Menamse: Haha! Okay um oh my (have 2) questions for the 'uke'. "Mello what is yourfavorite type of chocolate?"

Lilly: I love how everyone just assumes Mello's the uke even though technically Matt works under him.

Matt: well he is, trust me

Mello: first off we're NOT together and even if we were **I **would definitely be the seme!

Lilly: okay you tell yourself that, now ANSWER DA QUESTION!

Mello: fine I like caramel and peanut butter filled the best

Menamse: k and how long have you and Matt have beenofficially together?"

Mello: **WE'RE NOT!**

Matt: sorry he's still in dinal *rolls eyes* about 4 months before the Kira case came up.

Lilly: I see ok she has one more.

Menamse: Kay I know for question for Melly but I would like toask Matty also! Matt, what is the most adorable thing that Mells do to you?

Mello: *mumbling to himself from a feetle position in the corner* we are not together we are not together

Matt: well there was this one time in Siberia when he had a nightmear so he cralled out of his bed and when I woke up he was in mine. And that is the story of how we started going out cause from there… well you can imagine from there

Lilly: okay one more then that's it for today cause Mello is well *looks at mello still in a ball muttering to himself* yeah…ok this one is from Emmy

Emmy: Dear Mello, what is your favourite thing to do in bed with Matty :P

Mello: NOTHING WE ARE NOT TOGEATHER I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!

Matt: really but I thought you really liked the thing with the chocolate, at least you acted like you did

Mello: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT THAT NEVER HAPPEN EVER! AND DEFINATLY NOT LAST NIGHT!

Lilly: you had Yaoi time and didn't tell me Q_Q more over *gets a creepy leadery voice* Fellow fangirls we must band together and remove Mello from his currant state of denial!

Matt: why do I always get stuck with the nut jobs?

Lilly: aw come on you know ou love us ^-^ send in more questions and we'll answer them asap


	3. Killing Near

Lilly: and we're back with more questions from you the first one for today is from lawietlivesforever

Lawlietlivesforever: To Matt: First of all, can I just say how awesomely SEXY you are?

Mello: HAY ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT!

Lilly: OMG he admitted it FINALY!

Mello: I admit nothing!

Lawlietlivesforever: Also, are you British or american?

Matt: well I was born in America, but when I was ten my parents died and somehow I ended up at Wammy's with Mello and Near.

Lawlietlivesforever: I LOVE YOU!

Mello: I said QUIT HITTING ON HIM!

Lawlietlivesforever: and also, what is your favorite video game and why.

Matt: I don't have a faveoret game, but I'm big into shooting games

Lawlietlivesforever: ME AND ALL MY FRIENDS THINK YOU'RE SO HOT!

Mello: I SAID STOP THAT!

Lawlietlivesforever: also, if you had the death note, who would you kill

Matt: I would kill Near for Mello, because they hate each other

Lawietlivesforever: and I proudly say I AM A MATT SUPERFANGIRL Matt: well good for you just don't stalk me Lawlietlivesforever: TO Mello: Hey, I think you're so much better than near. I have a few questions for you. First, which brand of chocolate is your favourite (mine is cadbury's)

Mello: whatever the heck that brand Matt always brings home. Matt what brand is it again?

Matt: Hershey Lawlietlivesforever: also, where do you get your guns? and who cut your hair.

Mello: the answer to both of those would be matt. He buys the guns and yes he dose in fact cut my hair

Lawlietlivesforever: If you could kill one person who would it be. I am a big fan, and if I had any chocolate now I would give it to you Mello: NEAR!

Lilly: okay you don't need to scream in my ear!

Sophie: MUAHAHAHAHA. Dear Matt, what is your favorite Zelda game? I know you like Zelda, you like every video game. ._. SO WHAT IS IT? :D

Matt: I like ocarina of time personally Sophie: Dear Mello, stop being in denial. If it makes you feel any better, L andLight do it every night. Feel better now? M'kay. (; Mello: I'M NOT IN DENIAL!

L: yes I believe you are

Light: yeah why are we being dragged into this anyway?

L: besides we don't do it every night

Light: yeah if we did L wouldn't be able to walk *snickers* Mello: whatever I am not in denial

Matt: just let him go he'll come to terms with it eventually

Lilly: we can only hope send in more questions and we'll answer them maybe Light and L too. If they decide to stay


	4. Out of the Closet

Lilly: and once again we're back, because you guys are awesome and keep sending in questions ^-^ today we have one from Stone-Magnolia

Mello: better not be something about me and Matt this this time

Lilly: what else is there to ask about, besides, I will get you out of the closet.

Stone-Magnolia: Matt, does it hurt your feeling that Mello is in denial about yourrelationship?

Matt: a little bit, but I understand. He's just never had to admit it out loud before, but, I'm sure, he'll be able to soon. So I won't push him about it.

Lilly: DAW KAWAII! *glomps* that's soooooo sweet!

Mello: Matt…I-I *looks down and blushes*

Matt: *walks over and kisses Mello*

Mello: MATT! WE"RE ON TV DON"T DO THAT!

Lilly: trust me, the fangirls are not going to judge. *mumbles to self* at least you can get a guy. Anyway.

Stone-Magnolia: Also what is the sweetest thing Mello has ever done for you? Matt: well there was this one time when we working on this really hard case and-

Mello: Matt don't you dare tell that story

Lilly: no he's telling the story.

Mello: Maaaaaatt

Matt: fine. I won't tell that one, I'll just tell a different one. So there was this one time when we first got to Siberia, it was the first night we got there actually, and I had forgotten my teddy bear, Suzuki. Yes I was 17 and still had a teddy bear. Anyway, and I remember I couldn't fall asleep, and I guess Mello had heard me cause he came in and gave me, what had at the time been, his last chocolate bar

Lilly: he gave up chocolate for you? Wow Mello, you must really love Matt Stone-Magnolia: Mello, what is the sweetest thing Matt has ever done for you?

Mello: I don't know, Matt's done an awful lot for me. Way more than I've dome for him.

Lilly: aw great angry Mello maybe gone, but now I gotta put up with depresses Mello

Stone-Magnolia: And if L asked you would you abandon Matt? Mello: NO NEVER!

L: why would I ever do that though?

Lilly: I don't know it was hypothetically speaking.

Light: L WHY DID YOU LEAVE MEH!

L: I told you I will always make you be uke if you keep being so clinging.

Light: but I luves you! *attaches himself to L arm*

Lilly: hey if you guys are gonna stay your gonna have to answer questions too

Light and L: *flee*

Mello: *clinging to Matt's arm*I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU MATT! NEVER EVER EVER!

Lilly: told ya I'd get him out of the closet. Send in more questions, we may finally get an honest answer.


	5. Fears and Hair Dye

Lilly: Hello sorry it took so long but were back!

Matt: you've just been slacking off a whole lot lately.

Lilly: no…. I've been busy… ish

Mello: what ever, lets just get this over with.

Lilly: well any way our first set of questions is from SensoNoShojo take it away

SensoNoShojo: :D AWESOMENESS. 'Kay, I don't really have anything else to say, so... HERE ARE YOUR QUESTIONS:Mello-Jello: Just gonna say this right now- I believe in Seme! Mello.

Me and Mello: thank you!

Lilly: someone else agrees with me.

SensoNoShojo: But I do feel bad for Matty, he probably can't walk every morning after you two have sexy time. To the main point. WHY IN THE F***ING WORLD WOULD YA WANNA DENYYOUR GAY LOVE WITH MATTY? If it's because your afraid of being looked down on for not being straight... *looks pointedly at his clothes* You already like a hooker. (Not that mind |:3)

Lilly: yeah why even light is out of the closet

Mello: and I thought I just admitted it last chapter!

Lilly: but that was like forever ago! shut up!

Mello: Fine. I lo-love Matt. Happy now?

Lilly: yes, but why did you use to deny it?

Mello: cause near makes fun of me (in a whinny tone)

Lilly: (rises an eyebrow) I see

Matt: I told you I would beat him up for you

SensoNoShojo: Mello's B*tch- I mean Matty: Hiya. Can ya tell us of any instances where you were jealous of MarshMello? Or the other way around? Pleeaase?

Matt: I don't think I've ever really been jealous of Mells. What about you Mello?

Mello: nope…..

Matt: really? What about that time you tried to dye your hair red and it ended up orange

Mello: I thought we agreed never to speak of that! And its your fault! You bought the wrong dye, idiot.

SensoNoShojo: And what are your feelings for Near? (Couldn't help it :'D... MattxNear is a crack pairing I kind of like. MelloxMatt NearxMatt love triangles, anyone? And yes, he's the uke in both pairings. I don't even know.)

Matt: I can't stand that little brat!

Lilly: care to tell us why? Matt: little twerp tried to steal Mello from me, the he broke my video game

Mello: but you hold a bigger grudge because of me not the game, right?

Matt: of course…..

Mello: (looks like he's about to hit Matt)

Lilly: lets move on before mello kills Matt. Lilly: next we have MM LL SN SI loves

MM LL SN loves: mello:i freakin love you (not laik dat) do blond jokes annoy u? they annoy me.

Mello: well… see funny thing about that

Matt: he's actually a brunette he bleaches his hair

Lilly: seriously?

Mello: so no blond jokes don't bother me MM LL SN loves: and dont u just luv M&Ms (lol) Mello: omefingg not M&M's!

Matt: Mello sort of has a little…. Issue with M&M's

Lilly: you're kidding?

Matt: well you see-

Mello: that chick was f***ing crazy! She attacked us and started throwing M&M's at us.

Matt: we were at the mall and this crazed fangirl ran up and started pelting us with M&M's he's been traumatized ever since.

Lilly: aw poor Mellzy

MM LL SN love: matt:u r f***ing HAWT. love u forevah... dats it rly. L: even tho i love the L&L pairing, id be furious at kira-kun for killing yoo. how do u put up with... HIM. Light: why are we being dragged into this again?

Lilly: because I said so now then L?

L: he is very annoying sometimes I just yell at him when he gets annoying and then he goes into his emo corner ad pouts

Lilly: Light pouts?

L: all the time

Lilly: huh learn something new every day. MM LL SN loves: Light: i dislike u. hurt L, Mattie, or Mellsie, you DIE. that is all.

Light: I don't die till the last episode and being that that all ready happened how am I even here? Aren't we all technicly dead?

Lilly: yes. But I wanted you to be here so here you are. ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION!

-Chan: So I got 2 questions! Matt how do you got your teddy bear? Matt: not sure I had it when I showed up at Wammy's so I assume my parents gave it to me.

Misaki-Misa-chan: Mello how do you thank Matt for all he do for you? Don't be shy tell,tell!

Mello: I don't he just has to do what ever I tell him and like it

Lilly: so nothing? Really? Come on give us something!

Matt: some times he can be really sweet.

Lilly: I can't=t picture it.

Matt: its true

Mello: no its not he lies!

Lilly: okay that's all if you have any questions leave them in a review and we'll answer them next chapter

Mello: I AM NOT SWEET!


	6. Soda and fangirls

Lilly: and here we are back for another round of questions!

Mello: how long are you planning to keep this up

Lilly: as long as my loving readers want me to and keep sending questions first we have more questions from SensoNoShojo!

SensoNoShojo Melly-Belly: Not sweet, you say? YOUR STATEMENT IS INVALID. There's this soda called Mello-Yello. It's freaking delicious. But I can only have about one soda every two months or something, 'cause it's filled with 1.) Calories, and 2.)SUGER. So it's really good, AND SWEET. HA.

Mello: I. Am. Not. A. Soda. But you're right it is sweet. So do not associate be with a soda!

Lilly: I see (writes in notebook) Mello is not a beverage. On to the next question! SensoNoShojo: Matty: Does it ever make you sad that Mell-Bell's name rhymes with/is in cool words but yours doesn't. Example: Cat. Hat. Sat. Fat. Gnat. Pat. Drat. Shall I continue?

Matt: my name rymes with cool stuff too like…. Uh

Lilly: Bats are cool. They have wings and are all like (makes fangs with fingers) gahn gahn gahn

Mello: what the heck is that?

Lilly: …. A bat

Mello: how?

Lilly: Because I said it is!

SensoNoShojo: And I think I phrased my last question wrong. Has a girl/guy everflirted with Mello, and you've been jealous of the girl/boy. Meh, I mess up my words sometimes. Sorry.

Matt: just Near, and I can pound that little twerps head in any day of the week. Oh! And the occasional fangirls, and they're more annoying than anything.

Lilly: nice to know. So people if you ever need help in a fight, call Matt.\

SensoNoShojo: Last thing: What's the most hilarious thing Mellodramatic has done while drunk? Or maybe Mello knows of a funny drunk stunt YOU pulled...?

Matt: well there was the princess incident.

Mello: you are not telling that story.

Lilly: yes he has to, remember, if you don't admit something, you get dropped into the shark tank! (points to a random aquarium filled with great whites)

Matt: well it started we were at a bar and obviously Mello was plastered. And we some how ended up in a wedding dress shop, and for whatever reason, Mello thought it would be a good idea to try on the merchandise. He ended up in this really pretty ball gown. He looked like a princess

Mello: Matt! I'm going to kill you!

Lilly: chill Mellzi now you get to tell a story about Matt.

Mello: aren't any

Lilly: you mean to tell me, Matt's never done anything stupid when he was drunk?

Mello: nope.

Lilly: aw that's no fun

Mello: he just sort of sits there, he's a boring drunk

Lilly: no fun at all

SensoNoShojo: Imagay: Does it bother you that your last name reveals you sexuality? At all? Light: Why won't you people just leave me alone?

Lilly: we don't wanna now answer the question

Light: it doesn't make it clear enough! Fangirls still hit on me!

Lilly: why? None of us even like you.

SensoNoShojo: Panda-Man: Does Light cheer up when you give him chips so he can take a potato chip... AND EAT IT? (GOD, I LOVE SAYING THAT.)

L: No. he yells at me for making fun of him and pouts more, he is such a diva SensoNoShojo: Anyways. And does he get crumbsall over the emo-corner when he disembowels- I mean eats chips? 'Cause the way I've seen him eat...

L: yes, so I make Watori clean it up

Lilly: next we have MidnightStorm34

MidnightStorm34: Mello, are you ever the uke for Matt? Otherwise I feel incredibly sorry for him.

Mello: no. I am always seme. Which is why I always wonder why everyone seems to think I'm the uke.

MidnightStorm34: Also, if you bleach your hair, do you do anything else considered 'girly'?

Mello: I never do anything girly ever end of story.

Lilly: sweetie I only know one guy aside from you who dyes there hair, and I don't really know if you can count him.

Matt: plus you do keep a diary. And you use to sew back at Wammy's.

Lilly: Mello sewed? Mello sewed?

Matt: he was good at it too.

MidnightStorm34: Finally, how do you feel about the people who not only call you a girl, but strictly and stubbornly believe that you ARE one? (For reasons likeyou manage to fit your gun in the front of your pants, your chest looks too big to be just well-toned and you seem like you're PMSing all the time).

Mello: the people like that normally don't live long enough for me to really decide how I feel about them.

Matt: I thought you were a girl though.

Mello: but you gave it up after I explained to you I wasn't. MidnightStorm34: Matt, do you have your own specific food addiction?

Matt: I like marshmallows.

Lilly: aw that's so cute!

Matt: oh that started way before I met Mello, but he deffinatly made me like them even more.

MidnightStorm34: Is there ever a time when you've got really annoyed at Mello?

Matt: once when he ignored me for a week when I couldn't find a place to buy him chocolate.

MidnightStorm34: Finally, official artwork shows you with brown hair and dark blue eyes, but fans all believe that you're a redhead with green eyes. Which is it?

Matt: I have red brown hair its more red during the summer and brown during the winter, and my eyes can be blue or green, depending on my mood.


End file.
